The New Girl
by windber12
Summary: Alex thought she had her whole life planned out. She would marry her boyfriend, Mason, she would be a photographer, and they'd be happy...but she saw something, or rather someone, that changed her mind. Demena-Delena-Semi
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that I post on my youtube channel, too, but I figured I'd post it here, too. I'm still writing this story, so it'll be long. I hope you like it. I have to change all the names from Demi and Selena to Mitchie and Alex, so if I miss some, I'm sorry. I changed the title, too.**_

**Alex POV-**

My boyfriend, Mason, and I were cuddling up on a picnic blanket under an old slide at our childhood park. My best friend, Harper, and her boyfriend, Zeke, were over on the swings.

Mason whispered in my ear, "One year together in two weeks. I got big plans."

I smiled and pecked his cheek, "Me too."

He smiled, "My plans are better."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "No way, my plans include s'mores."

He playfully 'ooo'd, "You're right, your plans sound so much better, babe."

I smiled and gazed out at all the people walking by. I loved to people watch. There were old couples, young couples, happy teens, sad adults. All sorts of varieties of people and it amused me. No one is the same. My eyes flickered around, when someone caught my eye. I had never seen her before, but she sure had all of my attention. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and tight clothing. She casually glanced over in my direction, so I quickly flicked my eyes back to Mason.

He smiled at me, "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

The boys had left, it was just Harper and me. She had put in a movie, but I wasn't really watching it. My thoughts were focused on what happened earlier. It was a weird feeling...a feeling that I'm not used to, but I liked it...I liked her. I'm sure it was nothing, she was just pretty. Girls think girls are pretty.

Harper poked me, "You alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Positive, but I think I'm gonna head to bed. You can sleep over if you want."

I gave her a quick hug and went on up to bed.

I tossed and turned for a while, but I just couldn't sleep. It was nearly midnight, but I decided to go for a walk. I got dressed, slipped on my shoes, and left. It was a little on the cold side, but it was not too dark. The sun was down, but lights in people's house from parties lit the streets. People were roaming around, drinking, smoking, laughing, or kissing. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued on for a bit longer.

I was about two blocks away from my house, when a few people caught my attention. There was a moving truck in the driveway of a house that had been for sale for only about a month. There were two adults, grabbing boxes and taking them into their new house of three floors. They obviously have a lot of money. A little girl, maybe about eight, came running out and grabbed a small box. She was followed by a girl who looked my age, seventeen. I caught a glimpse of her face and I instantly recognized her. She's that girl I saw at the park. I smiled a bit. Me just standing there must have caught her eye, because she looked over at me, I was on the other side of the street. I couldn't see her facial expression, but I'm sure it was an uncomfortable one, so I started walking.

She called out, "You gonna help or just stare at me with that glazed over look?"

I awkwardly crossed the street and the beautiful mystery girl dropped a box into my arms.

She grabbed a box, "Follow me."

The house was stunning and about twice as big as mine. I didn't have much time to look around, because we turned off into a bedroom. By the looks of it, it was her room. It was full of half unpacked boxes, a dresser, a gigantic bed, and posters of celebrities. There was a door that led off into her own bathroom. My whole family of five, my mom and dad, younger brother and older brother, and me, share two bathrooms... She pointed to wear to set the box and I did so. She laid back on her bed.

She smirked, "So, do you creep on people often, or is this a new thing?"

I laugh uncomfortably, "I like to people watch."

"Well, yeah, so do I, but I don't follow them home."

I blushed, "I was just out for a walk."

She laughed, "I figured, I'm just messin'."

"So...why'd you move?"

"My dad got a new job in town."

"Oh, you liking it here so far?"

She slowly smiled, "I like it here right now."

I looked around her room, "Like some help unpacking?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it all tomorrow."

I nodded, "I should probably get going."

She stood up, "Aw, okay..." she winked, "Don't be a stranger."

I smiled, "I won't."

I walked home in a daze. That just happened. My heart raced faster than it did when I first met Mason, my mind blurred worse than it had ever before, but most of all, the butterflies in my stomach were uncontrollable. I happily walked into my house, up to my bed, but didn't sleep. Her smile kept me awake until I slipped away, dreaming of her.

We were all at the pizza parlor. Harper, Zeke, Mason, and me. They were laughing at something stupid that Zeke had said, but I was zoned out. I was wondering what that girl was doing...I was wondering what her name was...or if she was thinking about me.

Mason nudged me, "Lex?"

I looked at him, "Huh? What?"

He chuckled, "I asked you a question."

"Oh...what was it?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Oh, um, I don't know."

Zeke choked on his soda, "Did you just turn him down? You never turn him down! He's like your God!"

Harper elbowed Zeke, "Leave her alone."

Mason looked confused, "Why not? Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head, "No, of course not, I'm just busy tonight."

"With what?"

Harper broke in, "She's hanging out with me."

I glanced at her and she mouthed, "Play along."

I nodded, "Yeah, we were gonna get some food and mess around all night."

Mason kissed me softly, "Okay, beautiful, at least I have you now."

I nodded and spoke distantly, "Yeah..."

I heard a familiar voice coming from the order area, so I looked over. It was her. I swear, she's literally everywhere. She turned around holding her drink and she saw me. Her eyes shifted to Mason, who's arm was around me securely, and she walked out of the parlor. I jumped up and started to leave, but Mason stopped me.

"Babe? Where are you going? Are you okay?"

I leaned down and kissed him roughly, "I'll be right back."

He looked a little dazed and licked his lips, "Um, okay..."

I bolted out of the doors and looked around. She was walking along the sidewalk, so I chased after her. I jumped in front of her, she was a little startled and nearly dropped her drink.

"Sorry for scaring, but you left in such a hurry."

Her eyes scanned me, then met mine, "You looked busy."

"I wasn't...well, I kind of was...but you could have came over!"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to interrupt. That boy looks awfully in love with you."

"Uhm, yeah, he's my boyfriend."

She paused, then nodded, "Well, if that were true, you wouldn't have chased after me. You reek of in the closet lesbian, hon. Just tell him before you really break his heart."

I sighed, "It'll crush him."

She stepped close to me and whispered, "Well...once you're done playing with his heart...you know where to find me...and god, I hope you come find me."

She smiled a bit and walked away. I let out a breath and returned to my friends. Harper was looking at me with a suspicious gaze. Zeke and Mason were laughing up a storm. Mason glanced up at me, I was still standing, and then it hit me. I don't love him. I never did...I mean, I do truly care for him...but just not the way I thought. I couldn't bare the thought that I made him fall in love hopelessly. I left as fast as I could. I ran straight home, not stopping even when I became out of breath. I burst through my front door and up to my bedroom. I sobbed into my pillow. My brother, Justin, came in. He didn't ask questions, he just rubbed my back.

I mumbled into my pillow, "I-I...I think I'm a lesbian..."

He kissed my head, "I know, sweetheart, I've known for a while."

Mason ran in, "Alex?! Are you okay?"

Justin stood up and point towards the door, "Mason, out, this isn't a good time."

"Baby, what's wrong? What can I do to help?"

Justin yelled, "Dammit, Mason, you aren't helping right now! Get out!"

Mason hesitated, but left. Harper popped in and closed the door.

I heard her whispered to Justin, "Did she say it yet?"

He whispered back, "It hit her like a ton a bricks."

They knew. Everyone knew, except for me. Well, and Mason. How could I not realize? I slowly sat up and wiped my tears. Harper pulled me into a hug.

I sighed, "I have to break up with him..."

Harper nodded, "Do it now, don't wait any longer. If you wait, the more it will hurt..."

I pulled away and walked out of my room. Mason was there, pacing. The second he saw me, he engulfed me into his arms and rocked me. I hugged back for a few minutes, then pulled away.

"Mason?"

"Yeah, babe?"

I let out a deep breath, "We...we have to...break up...I'm sorry..."

Mason paused, trying to process that, "...can you repeat that?"

"You know what I said..."

"Yeah...but...w-why?"

"Mason, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Yeah...I heard that already...I asked why..."

"I-I...I just..."

"If it's this hard to say...then...I'm assuming you cheated..."

I shook my head, "No, I would never do that!"

He sighed, "Then, please, just tell me."

No use in beating around the bush anymore, "I think I'm a lesbian."

His mouth fell ajar, "No! Not possible! That's disgusting and wrong and how could you do that?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? It's not a choice, Mason!"

"Whatever, Alex, I'll be happier without you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right, you worshiped me!"

"Did not! I would never love someone like you!"

"You already did!"

He slapped me and stormed out. He didn't slap me hard, just the kind of slap you do when you get dumped. I bit my lip, holding in the tears from his hurtful words. He didn't mean it...he's just in shock...I hope. Harper and Justin peeked their heads out.

I looked at them, "I'm going out, I'll be back later, okay?"

They nodded, "Okay..."

I kissed their cheeks and left. I walked to that girl's house and knocked on the door. A little girl, probably her younger sister, opened the door.

She looked up at me, "Are you one of Mitchie's friends?"

"Um, yeah, is she home?"

She nodded, "She's making me mac n' cheese. You can come in, unless you're a vampire, then you can't."

I laughed a little, "I'm not a vampire."

"Okay, come in, den."

I walked in and the girl closed the door behind me.

She took my hand, "Follow me, my name's Madison."

"I'm Alex."

She led me to the kitchen. Mitchie had her back to us and she was stirring some food.

She spoke, "Hey, Maddie, who was at the door?"

"This girl named Alex."

She didn't look back, "I don't know a Alex."

Madison shrugged, "She said she knew you."

She sighed, "Well, is she gone now?"

"She's right here."

Mitchie paused stirring for a moment, then turn around. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw me. Her hair was messy, she had on pajamas and an apron. She didn't have on any make up, either. I still thought she was gorgeous.

She stuttered, "U-uh, I didn't know you were coming over...I just took a shower, I, u-uhm...can you stir this? I need to go get dressed."

I laughed, "Sure."

She handed me the spoon and jogged to her room. I finished making the macaroni and gave it to Maddie with a small glass of chocolate milk. She climbed up onto a chair and started eating. I sat down in a chair across from her.

She swallowed, "It might be a while. When Mitchie has friends that are girls over, she usually takes a long time to get ready."

I smiled a little, "It's okay, I have time."

She nodded and took a bite, "Good."

Mitchie came back out about twenty minutes later. She had on tight red skinny jeans, a black tank top, her hair was straightened, and she had on some make-up. She took my hand and pulled me into the backyard. They had a huge in-ground pool, two hammocks, a fire pit, and a huge tent with a stereo inside of it. We sat in one of hammocks and rocked as we talked.

"What brings you here?"

"You told me to come find you, so I did."

She looked a little shocked, "You broke up with him already?"

I nodded, "He didn't take it too well."

"I don't know anyone who would."

"Yeah...doesn't mean it didn't sting."

She interlocked her fingers with mine, "Want me to help?"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at her, "I'm okay...I'd just like to be here with you, to get to know you."

She nodded, "Well, my name is Mitchie Torres, I'm 17 years old, I'm an obvious lesbian, and the rest you can figure out as we go."

"I'm Alex Russo I'm 17 years old, I don't know, I guess...I'm a lesbian."

"You guess?"

"It's still a pretty new concept to me..."

She nodded, "Yeah, when I came out three years ago, it was pretty confusing to me, too."

"How did everyone take it?"

She shrugged, "Most of them said they already knew...some were shocked, some just flat out rejected me. Thank god my family accepted me, though."

I smiled and nodded, "They're the most important."

She paused, "Well...if they don't accept you, they aren't. Those who accept you are your new family."

"Yeah..."

We just sat there for a while, watching the clouds until they turned to stars. Maddie eventually came out to tell Mitchie that her parents wanted her to do some chores.

Mitchie groaned, "Tell them I'm busy."

"I already did, they said now."

She sighed and climbed out of the hammock, "I'll be right back, Lex."

Maddie took her hand and pulled her inside. I jumped out of the hammock and checked my phone. Mason and Zeke had texted me a bunch of times. I assumed they were all negative, and I was going to delete them, but my curiosity got the best of me. I opened one from Justin that said, "You fucking slut. I hope you're happy being an abomination. You honestly disgust me. I can't believe I ever loved you. Stay away from me." I opened one from Zeke, "Mason just told me. It wasn't much of a surprise, but I'm still not comfortable with it. Stay away from me."

I swallowed roughly and continued reading. It just got worse and worse. At one point, they were telling me to kill myself. I didn't realize I was crying until the warm tears dripped down onto my phone. I wiped them off with my sleeves and was soon rejoined by Mitchie.

"Alex, are you crying? What are you reading?"

I quickly put my phone away, "Just texting."

She reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. She skimmed through a few texts, then clicked delete all and gave me back my phone. She pulled me into a hug and sighed.

I sobbed into her shoulder, "How could they? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong. They're just closed minded and afraid to accept anything different. Don't listen to them, they are wrong, not you."

"H-he used to tell me how amazing I was!"

"Well, now that's my job. Don't worry about him, he'll get over it, but if he doesn't, then screw him."

"I-I wasted a whole year with him..."

She sighed, "It wasn't a waste, nothing is ever a waste. Just forget about his cruel words and move on, please."

I started pulling away, but my eyes met hers and we both kind of froze. We stood there for a few minutes, not doing anything, but then she pulled away.

"Come on, let's go eat some ice cream."

Once we got sick of ice cream, it was about one a.m. I was going to go home, but Mitchie convinced me to stay. Honestly, it didn't take that much convincing. We watch movies for a while, actually we got about half way through one before we fell asleep on the couch.

***

"Alex, wake up, come on."

I rolled over and covered my ears, "No, go away."

Mitchie laughed, "Come on, Alex, I've been shaking you for the past half an hour now, you have to wake up."

I groaned, "Ugh, no!"

"I'll get ice water."

"Yeah, right."

She stood up and I quickly snapped myself awake. She laughed and walked off to the kitchen. I stretched and followed her. She had just popped some waffles into the toaster and gave some already made ones to Maddie.

Maddie looked at me, "Did you kiss my sister?"

My eyes widened, but Mitchie spoke for me, "No, Maddie, she didn't. That's rude, don't ask things like that."

Maddie shrugged, "Well, she has that look on her face that girls have when you kiss them."

Mitchie laughed, "Well, we didn't kiss."

Maddie took her plate of waffles and started walking away, "Well, you should."

I looked to Mitchie, "She's, um, sweet."

Mitchie gave me some waffles, "She's an odd little girl, I know."

We ate and laughed about stupid things for a while. At around noon, we decided to go to the park. We sat on a swings next to each other.

"Didn't you say this was where you first met that boy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and where I first saw you."

"Yeah, if only you didn't look away."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed a little, "I looked over and saw you looking at me, it kind of made me jump. It had been a while since someone had looked at me like that, especially someone that...beautiful. I just stared at you for a while, when I finally snapped out of it, I still didn't even look away. I started to take a drink of my water, and ended up pouring it down my shirt..."

I laughed, "Cute."

She stood up and put out her hand, "Come on."

I took her hand and stood up, "Where we going?"

"That boy's house, we're going to teach him a lesson."

I led the way, but once we got there, I started to back out. Mitchie didn't let me, though. She secured her hand around me arm, and used the other one to knock. Mason opened the door and his eyes instantly shrank into slits.

He hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Mitchie dismissed his comment, "Are you Mason?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mitchie grabbed me by my waist, pulled me close and whispered, "Not the most romantic first kiss, but definitely going to be the best."

She planted her lips onto mine and tightened her grip around me. We both slowly pulled away and opened our eyes. Her grip around my waist slowly loosened and she looked to Mason. I did the same, but I didn't get the best looked at him. He slammed the door in our faces.

**Mason POV-**

I slammed the door, leaned against it, and sobbed into my hands. How could she do this to me? She's deliberately trying to tear my heart to shreds. Well, she already did, can't she just stop and leave me alone now? I thought she loved me! What happened!? What did I do wrong? I'm still so in love with her that it's suffocating...she had to have loved me back at one point...there's no way she is fully lesbian...because she did love me! Deep down, she knows it, too. She might not want to admit it anymore, after all the things I said, but we both know it's true. That girl will never make her as happy I can. I will get my baby girl back, or I will die trying. We are soul mates, we are meant to be, we are in love. It's just a phase...it's just a phase...we will get married and live happily ever after. We will. I will not give up. She will be mine.

**Alex POV-**

We walked back to Mitchie's house, in kind of an awkward silence. The second we walked through the front door, Maddie was there.

She studied me, "Okay, now, you kissed my sister."

Mitchie laughed a little, "Yeah, she did, pumpkin."

Maddie jumped up and yelled, "Yes!"

She hugged me tight, then skipped away. Mitchie took my hand and pulled me off to her room.

She sighed, "So..."

"Why are you acting so awkward?"

"Because I kissed you and...you didn't kiss back...then I felt stupid..."

"I was just...a little surprised."

She laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, "Sorry, I know I can be a bit forward."

"No, no...it's fine..."

She sat up, "Well, you should probably get going...Hang out with your friends and stuff..."

I smiled a little, "I"m good here."

She glanced up at me and smiled, "Well, then you can help me unpack."

She grabbed stuff out of random boxes and put them in places. I just grabbed one box and rummaged through it. It had a camera in it, so I turned it on and started flicking through pictures. A lot of them were of her smiling with some friends. I started getting into pictures that were of her kissing girls. She just looked so happy, it was adorable. She snatched the camera from me and waved her finger.

I laughed, "What?"

She placed the camera in her dresser, "Naughty, no spying on my past life."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Well, you were very cute."

She playfully glared, "My hair was blonde and I wore slutty clothing, I was not cute."

"Fine, not cute, attractive. Sound better?"

She leaned down and placed her hands on my thighs, holding herself up, "I need payback now."

"What kind of payback?"

Her eyes fell to my lips, "Take me to your house and let me look through some old pictures."

"No way."

She stood up straight and smirked, "Then I guess it's time for the silent treatment."

"Oh, come on, Mitch."

She turned her back to me and continued unpacking. I bounced up and started poking her in her sides. She let a small, cute laugh escape her lips, but then stepped away from me. I grabbed a pillow off of her bed and chucked it at her. She grabbed it, and not even looking at me, chucked it back at me, nailing me in the face. I laughed and walked up to her. I cupped her face in my hands and tried to turn her head towards me, but she wasn't having it. So, I lodged myself between her and the boxes in front of her.

Her eyes met mine, "You just don't give up."

I sweetly smiled, "Nope."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on my hips, "You're too cute."

I was about to reply, but her doorbell rang. She slipped away from me and jogged to the front door.

I heard the door open and her say, "Um...what?"

The voice I knew all too well replied, "I'm just here to talk to Alex."

"How'd you even find my house!?"

"Simply, really, this house was for sale, now it's not and you're new in town."

I walked up and stood next to Mitchie, "What do you want, Mason?"

"To talk to you," his eyes flickered to Mitchie, "In private."

I sighed, "Alright, just wait out there for a second."

He nodded and I closed the door. Mitchie turned to me, giving me the "what the fuck" look.

"He deserves to talk."

She shook her head, "Um, hello, are you forgetting what he did to you?"

"He. Deserves. To. Talk."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She started to storm away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, "Don't be like that. I'll be right back, okay?"

She hesitated, "Fine, but I'll be watching."

I lightly kissed her cheek, "Okay."

I opened the door and slipped outside. Mason had his hands stuff in his pockets and flashed me a sad, yet guilty smile. It still struck me as adorable. It still made me want to engulf him in my arms and forgive him.

He mumbled, "I'm sorry, Lexi, I messed up...I shouldn't have said all those things. I guess someone will say anything when their heart is broken."

I automatically stepped a bit closer to him, "Is that all?"

He slowly licked his lips, which killed me, and said, "I want to be friends, I don't want to lose you."

I looked to the ground, "I don't know...you really hurt me..."

He lightly lifted my chin, "And you hurt me...yet, here I am."

"I-I...guess we can be friends..."

His eyes fell to my lips, "And maybe...more again..."

He started to lean in, but his body was yanked away from mine with a lot of force. He screamed out on pain and crumbled to the ground, holding his stomach. Mitchie was standing there, clenching her fist, then she turned and faced me. She didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She slammed the door shut behind us, then pushed me against it. She pressed her body against mine.

She whispered, "Rule number one...don't piss Mitchie off..."

I slowly smiled, "Noted."

Her lips synced with mine and her hands laced with mine. Her lips slipped away and traveled along my jaw line and up to my ear.

She whispered, "You're mine, not his."

I joked, "I don't recall agreeing to this."

Her eyes met mine and she winked, "Too bad, babe."

I slipped away from her, "Let's make a deal."

She put her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow, "Which is?"

I smirked, "If you can catch me, I'm all yours."

I took off running in the opposite direction and I could hear Mitchie chasing after me, laughing. I bolted out the doors into the backyard, nearly tripped over Maddie, and jumped into one of the hammocks. Mitchie popped up out of the doors, jumped over Maddie, but fell when she was about half way to me. I cracked up laughing. I was still laughing, but glanced over at her again. She was sitting where she had fallen, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

I laughed, "Awe."

I climbed out of the hammock and walked over to her. I plopped down onto my knees, leaned over, and kissed her.

I slowly pulled away, "I'm yours."

A few hours later, I had to go home. I hadn't been home for days. It wasn't easy leaving, though.

Mitchie latched her arms around my waist, "No, five more minutes, please."

I kissed her chin, "You'll see me tomorrow, I promise."

She stuck out her bottom lip, "That's too long, please, just stay."

I kissed her softly, "Babe, I have to go, you will see me tomorrow."

She groaned and pulled away from me, "Fine."

I winked, "Don't miss me too much."

"Oh, I will."

I waved and walked home. It was a little after five in the afternoon, which means my parents will be home in about an hour from work. I skipped up to my older brother's room. He was laying in his bed, messing around on his laptop.

He glanced over at me, "Oh, look, my sister's alive."

I laughed, "Where's Max?"

"His room, where else would an eight year old with no friends be?"

"Oh, stop, he's just shy."

"Well, find him some friends."

A light flickered on in my mind, "I know the perfect girl..."

I walked off to my little brother's room and knocked on the open door. He was playing with his toys and glanced up at me.

"Hey, Lex, wanna play with me?"

I sat down next to her, "Sure. Hey, tomorrow do you want to go to a friend's house with me?"

He smiled wide and nodded, "Yeah!"

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "Good."

***

Once I woke up, I got ready to go to Mitchie's. I did my hair, make up, and got dressed. I found Max in the kitchen, eating some cereal. My mom was there, talking to him, in her work clothes.

I smiled, "Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetheart, where you off to?"

"A friend's, I'm bringing Max."

She nodded, "Alright, have fun, I have to get going."

She kissed mine and Max's cheeks, then rushed out. Max stood up on his chair and held his arms out, wanting me to pick him up. I scooped him up and carried her to my car. I buckled her into the backseat and drove off to Mitchie's place.

I pulled up into the driveway, helped Max out, and walked up to the front door. Before I knocked, I could hear Mitchie and Maddie talking.

Mitchie whined, "Where is she!"

Maddie laughed, "Go cry somewhere else, I'm trying to watch Barney."

I chuckled and knocked. The door opened quickly and Mitchie smiled wide when she saw me. She was about to kiss me, when she noticed Max, which made her stop.

She knelt down, "Hey, cutie, are you Max?"

Max nodded, "Yeah..."

She smiled, "Run on inside, Maddie is in watching some show."

Max smiled and ran past Mitchie. Mitchie stood, secured her arms around my waist, and kissed me. I kissed back, smiling, and pulling her closer.

She slightly pulled away and mumbled into my lips, "We have babysitting duty."

I groaned, "Of course."

She pulled away from me completely, "Does you brother know?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

She groaned, "We have to keep our hands to ourselves."

She stomped inside like a five year old. I laughed and followed.

***

After a while, my phone started to buzz. I checked it, a text from Mason. I glanced at Mitchie, she was preoccupied with the kids, so I opened the text, "Hey, Lex, we didn't really get to finish talking yesterday. We were...rudely interrupted. So, I was wondering, wanna meet me at the park in five?"

I hesitated but asked everyone, "Hey, wanna go to the park?"


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Maddie jumped up, "Yeah!" and ran off to get their shoes.

Mitchie glanced at me, "Why the park?"

I shrugged, "Kids like parks, don't they?"

Her eyes scanned me, "I guess, who ya texting?"

"My friend, Harper."

She stood up, "Well, let's get going, babe."

I stood and kissed her cheek, "Okay."

The kids were on the swings, including Mitchie. I told them I had to go to the bathroom, but really met up with Mason behind the bathrooms.

He smiled, "Glad you came..."

"Yeah, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Alex, you aren't a lesbian, I know you love me. Just, drop this phase and come back to me."

I paused, "Um...Mason, I'm happy with Mitchie."

"Really? Are you? Because right now, it looks like you're going behind her back to talk to me."

I sighed, "I am, but that's only because I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"Why? Because you're hoping that I'll kiss you?"

I shook my head, "No!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close, "Well, I'm going to kiss you."

"No, don't you dare!"

"Lexi...baby...just trust me..."

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around. I was expecting Mitchie, but got Maddie. She was standing there with her arms crossed.

I pushed Mason away from me and knelt down in front of Maddie, "Hey, Maddie, what's up?"

"Don't think just because I'm little that I don't get what's going on."

I blinked away my surprise, "I'm just talking to an old friend."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, you two were almost kissing. I'm telling Mitchie!"

I grabbed her, "No, please, don't! I can't lose Mitchie, please, don't tell her!"

"I'm telling her."

"We were just talking! He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away!"

She wiggled out of my grip, "I don't care!"

She ran away and I stood. I glanced at Mason, flipped him off, and chased after Maddie. I was trying to stop her, but she beat me to Mitchie.

She yelled, "Alex was with a boy and they almost kissed!"

Mitchie's eyes flickered up to me, then back to Maddie. She whispered something to Maddie and she nodded. Maddie walked over to me and tugged on my arm, trying to get me to knell down. I sighed and did so.

She whispered in my ear, "Mitchie says that she's going to kick that boy's butt and that she wants you to take Max and leave."

I slowly looked to Mitchie, but she was looking at the sky. I did what she said. I grabbed Max's hand and walked away with him. My heart slowly snapped inside my chest and I held in my tears.

A few hours later, I left Max with Justin and went to Mitchie's house. I knocked and knocked, but there was no answer. I knew they were home, I could hear them. I didn't want to walk right in, but I had no intention of leaving, either. I pulled out my phone and called Mitchie. It went straight to voice mail. Are you kidding me? She's overreacting. I worked up the courage, twisted the doorknob, and walked inside. Mitchie's eyes were on me in an instant. The funny thing was that her eyes still scanned me from head to toe, which was followed by a sly smile.

"Mitch, we have to talk."

She sighed, "No, we don't. Go be with lover boy."

I walked over, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into her backyard. She didn't even put up a fight. We sat in the hammock and I was about to say something, but instead Mitchie spoke.

She said, "How could you go behind my back like that?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to go behind your back if you actually let me talk to him..."

"Oh, excuse me. I was only trying not to lose you."

I rolled my eyes, "But instead you pushed me away, makes sense."

"I like you...a lot...sorry if I'm a bit much at times, sorry if I'm over jealous, I'm just flat out sorry."

"I'm sorry, too..."

She thought for a moment, "How about...we just...try to be friends first."

I shook my head, "I don't want to be friends. I want to be yours."

"You obviously aren't sure of what you want. Once you figure out if your heart belongs to me or Mason, then give me a call."

"My heart belongs to you, I already know that."

She stood, "Maybe you should just get that talking with Mason done before you start telling me things that you aren't sure if you mean."

I stood and laced fingers together, I spoke sternly, "I know what I want."

My lips crashed down onto hers. Her free hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled her as close as I could. I felt a smile slowly forming on her lips. I slipped my lips away and kissed down her neck. Her breathing began to get heavy, but then Maddie yelled out to us from the door.

Mitchie quickly pulled away from me and called back, "What was that?"

Maddie repeated, "Dad says it's time for Alex to go home!"

Mitchie groaned and yelled, "Okay!"

Maddie disappeared back inside and Mitchie's warm lips were instantly reconnected with mine, but only for a minute.

She pulled away and licked her lips, "I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go..."

"How about we have a little secret sleep over...?"

I smiled, "I'm up for that."

"Walk out the front door, then meet me by my bedroom window."

I nodded and pecked her lips, "See you soon."

I started to walk away, but she pulled me back to her and whispered, "I wasn't kidding about kicking Mason's ass, by the way."

I smiled and walked away. I waved to Mitchie's parents and slipped out the front door. I saw Mitchie opened her window a few minutes later, so I ducked inside. She smirked at me and pulled me in close. Her lips smashed onto mine, then ran along my jaw. She started planting kisses down my neck and I gripped onto the window sill.

She whispered in between kisses, "Never...leave...me..."

I breathed out, "I won't."

The next morning, I woke up tangled up with a sleeping Mitchie. She was half on top of me, so I had to slip out from under her to stand up. No, we didn't have sex, I just slept over. I grabbed one of Mitchie's brushes and brushed my hair in the mirror. I wiped the sleepies out of my eyes and checked my phone. Harper had called for a few times, Mason had texted me non-stop, and Justin texted me once. I replied to Justin and told Mason to fuck off, then talked to Harper in a whisper tone for about ten minutes. I told her all about Mitchie. I gushed and gushed on about her until she groaned from under her pillow.

She mumbled, "I know I'm amazing, babe, but shh."

I laughed, wrapped up my phone call, and sat next to my lazy girlfriend. I poked her in her side and she jumped up a bit, squealing. I laughed until Mitchie playfully hit me in the arm.

I smiled cheekily, "Time to wake up."

She placed her head in my lap, "No, I'm too sleepy!"

I played with her hair, "You crashed out at like, ten last night, how are you so tired?"

"Shh."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Come on, babe, it's almost noon. Get your lazy butt up."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, which vibrated Mitchie's head. She groaned and rolled off of me. I laughed and checked the text. It was from Mason.

"I know what will wake you up."

She rubbed her eyes, "What?"

"Mason just texted me."

Her eyes snapped open and she snatched my phone away from me, she read the text aloud, "Alex, please, just meet up with me. Stop being like this, we are meant to be. Come meet me at the beach!"

An evil smirk grew onto Mitchie's lip, "Get ready, babe, we're going to the beach."

Mitchie and I walked up onto the beach. We were barefoot, hand in hand, wearing sunglasses, and Mitchie was ready to tear Mason apart. I was honestly kind of excited to see this. Mason smiled when he saw me, but it faded when he noticed Mitchie. We walked over to him and acted natural.

He scratched the back of his head, "You must be the girl who stole my baby from me."

She smirked, "Oh, yeah."

"I hope you're happy."

"Oh, trust me, I am," she winked.

Mason's eyes shifted to me, "Is she going to be here the whole time?"

I nodded, "Well, she is my girlfriend. Girlfriends tend to stick with you when you talk to your ex."

He kind of cringed at the word 'girlfriend,' "Oh, well..."

Mitchie slipped her hand away from mine and crossed her arms over her chest, "I want to get some things straight."

"You? Want to get things straight? I'm sure that's a first."

Mitchie laughed a bit, but then turned serious again, "Alex is mine. She always will be mine. You need to back your little ass off before I kick your teeth in," she smiled sweetly, "Kay?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, you're just an experiment."

An evil grin grew, "Well, that's where you're wrong, hon. She's so much better off with me."

"Not true. She loved me, still loves me, always will love me."

I broke in, "Mason...really, you should just stop...I realize you're heart broken, but seriously, it's time to admit defeat."

He moved in to kiss me, but Mitchie nailed him in the jaw. He flew backwards and Mitchie kicked him in the jaw. I cringed and covered my eyes. I felt warm hands touch mine and pulled them away from my eyes. Mitchie smiled and softly kissed me.

She whispered, "Don't worry, I didn't break anything except for his dignity."

I smiled, "Good..."

Mason groaned, "Alex, I love you so much. If you think this is where I give in, you're dead wrong. I," he whimpered, "I will chase you forever."

Mitchie laced her fingers with mine and pulled me away.

We went back to Mitchie's house. She plopped down on her bed and sighed. I sat down in her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"You okay, babe?"

She slithered her arms around my waist, "Yeah, he just frustrates me."

I nodded, "Love makes you crazy..."

Her eyes met mine, "I know."

I pecked her lips, "What do you want to do?"

Her eyes fell to my lips, "Whatever you want to do, I'm okay with."

I slowly kissed her, "How about this..."

She laid us down, tucking me under her as she kissed my neck, "This is perfect."

I placed one hand on her neck and the other on her cheek, moving her lips up to kiss me. Her lips instinctively synced with mine. Her nervous and shaky hands slipped under my shirt. I slipped my lips away and brushed them against her neck until I planted kisses all along it. She let out a loud moan, which made me smile a bit. She pulled my shirt over my head and kissed every inch of my stomach as my breathing got heavier.

She spoke into my stomach, "Want me to stop?"

I shook my head and breathed out, "No."

She smirked and kissed my neck as her fingers lightly ran up and down my arms. My heart was going a million miles an hour and everything in my mind except for Mitchie had been thrown out the window. I had her, all of her, and she had me, all of me. I flipped us over, so I was sitting on her stomach. I locked my legs around her sides and leaned down to kiss her. My hair fell over both sides of my face, kind of hiding us. Mitchie ran her hands up my legs and to my hips, where she gripped onto. I softly bit her lip as I pulled away and slipped my cold hands under Mitchie's shirt, which made her let out a heavy breathe.

She moaned out, "I love you, Alex."

I sat up, still on her stomach, and just looked at her. Her eyes were widened and she had the facial expression of, "oh, shit." She probably didn't mean to say that, but she did, and we can't really ignore it now. We were both kind of waiting for each other to say or do something, so we just sat there in a frozen silence...that lasted a bit longer than either of us wanted it to. It became very awkward, very quickly, but neither of us removed our hands from each other. Mitchie's hand were still on my hips, my legs were still locked around her waist, my hands were on her shoulders. A knock on the door snapped us out of it. Mitchie grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my nearly bare upper body.

She tucked me behind her, "Come in."

Maddie peeked in, "Are you two gonna be hiding in here all day?"

Mitchie was quick to shake her head, "No, we were just on our way out."

Maddie nodded, "Make me food when you come out."

She slipped behind the door and closed it. Mitchie sighed and looked at me. I knew she was waiting for me to say those three words, but I couldn't, because I didn't. I didn't love her.

She pecked my lips and stood, "Get your shirt on, babe, we have some cooking to do."

I quickly tugged my shirt back over my head and stood, "Mitch..."

She waved her hand and shook her head, "Don't bring it up."

"How can I not? You told me you love me..."

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I just got caught in the moment or something."

"So...you don't love me?"

"Don't ask me that..."

"You do, don't you?"

Her eyes fell to the ground, "You don't love me...do you, Alex?"

I paused, "So, food, your sister is in need of it."

Mitchie nodded, "I'll take care of it...you can just...go home..."

I stepped closer to her, "Mitchie..."

Tears were building up, "Alex...just go home...I'll call you tonight..."

"I'm not going to just go..."

She loosely wrapped her arms around my neck, roughly kissed me, then pulled away, "There's your goodbye kiss...now...goodbye..."

I continued the useless battle, "Mitch, stop, can we just talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about, Alex? I'm in love with you...you aren't in love with me...end of story."

"No, not end of story. Beginning of story," I lightly kissed her, "I'll pick you up for lunch at two...no disagreeing."

Her eyes were full of sadness, "See you then..."

I knew there was nothing I could say to cheer her up, so I hugged her tightly, then left.

**Mitchie's POV-**

I flipped my sister's pancake as the events of this morning repeated through my mind. My girlfriend doesn't love me...how can she not love me? What did I do wrong? What am I to her? Just another heart to break?

I served Maddie her breakfast and ducked off to my room. My phone had a new text. I slid unlock and opened it, it was from my ex, Caitlyn, "Mitchie, we need to talk, I miss you. I still love you...I just want you back. I hear you're with someone, which is what opened up my eyes. I love you, Mitchie, I love you. Please, come over."

I re-read it a few times, then grabbed my shoes, and left.

I knocked on Caitlyn's front door and she smiled wide. She pulled me in for a hug, which was followed by a kiss. I knew it was wrong, I knew I would regret this, but at least she loves me.

***

I got home at around midnight. I was exhausted and my conscience was screaming at me. I plopped down on the couch and checked my phone. Alex had called over and over, and texted nearly twenty times. I rubbed my eyes and opened one, "Mitchie, where are you?! You left your sister alone and ditched our date!" My eyes widened. Oh, shit, I completely forgot about that...Everything slowly sank in. I cheated on Alex...I'm going to lose her...I'm going to smash her heart...oh, god...what the hell did I do...

***

The next morning, Alex called me.

I quickly answered, "Hey, baby..."

"Where the hell did you disappear to?"

I paused, "Babe...come over."

"Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I want to spend time with you."

"Not true, I know that tone of voice, you have bad news."

I sighed, "Baby, come over, we need to talk."

She paused, "Oh...o-okay...I'm uh...on my way..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex POV-**

I walked into Mitchie's room, absolutely terrified. She's going to dump me. I know it, I can feel it. She patted the space on the bed next to her. I sighed and slowly sat down. She laced her fingers with mine and just looked at me for a minutes.

She came right out, "I cheated on you with my ex."

I swear, everything around me spun around in circles, then melted away. My mouth fell ajar and my eyes widened. She continued talking, but none of her words were making their way through to me. All I could hear was, "I cheated on you."

As the world slowly settled around me, I stood up, pouring out tears, and slapped her across the face.

I mumbled, "You bitch..." and bolted out of her house.

I naturally went to Mason's. It had been my safe haven for nearly a year, my mind was just set on going there. I knocked and knocked, but no one answered. I cursed under my breath, and snuck around back. Mason's room is in the basement, but there's a small window that I used to crawl through late at night when his parents told me to go home. I tapped it with my foot and it opened a bit. He never even locked it...not even after all of this...I opened it all the way and slipped on through. Mason was sound asleep on his giant, black bed. The tears poured out even harder. I sat next to him and shook him gently. He flicked his eyes opened and rubbed them. He stared at me for a minute, a bit confused, until he fully woke up.

He sat up like a bullet, "Lexi, why are you crying?"

I sobbed even harder and curled up in his lap, "She...s-she cheated on m-me..."

He held me tight and rocked me, "Shh, baby girl, shh. It's okay, I'm here, you still have me...you'll always have me."

"W-what did I do w-wrong!"

He kissed the top of my head, "Nothing, she just cheated. That was her choice, it had nothing to do with you."

I slowly sat up and looked into his eyes, "D-do you think she h-hates me?"

He shook his head, "No, baby, I'm sure she's still crazy about you...but not as crazy about you as I am..."

My eyes fell to his lips, "J-just...make the pain go away..."

He started to lean in, "I can do that..."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. I didn't like it, at all. It was nothing compared to Mitchie's kisses. Her's had passion, her's gave me goosebumps, her's gave me fireworks, her's made me feel like the only girl in the world...Mason's kisses...were rough, boring, and honestly, made me a bit uncomfortable...but I didn't pull away. I only deepened it and wrapped my arms around his neck. If she's going to go back to her ex, then so the fuck am I.

I slipped my lips away and whispered, "Take me back?"

He slowly smiled, "Of course..."

A few days passed and I hadn't talked to Mitchie at all. I practically lived at Mason's house. He was just so over joyed to have me back and super clingy. I was suffocated and very unhappy. Mason isn't who I want, I want Mitchie. For the very few times I left Mason's house, I met up with random girls and hooked up.

It was four in the morning, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I was laying in Mason's arms, playing with my phone. I had been reading through some of the texts Mitchie had sent me over the past few days. There were apologies, love notes, desperate letters, you name it. I was about to shut it off, when Mitchie's name lit up on my phone with a text. What's she doing up? I opened it, "I know you're sleeping...but I just can't fall asleep...I want you to hold me...but you want nothing to do with me...so, I'm texting you...I know it won't help, but it makes me feel like you're here...a little bit, at least..."

I decided to reply, "Just close your eyes and think about me."

**Mitchie POV-**

I clicked send and sobbed into my pillow. I wish my baby was here...my heart aches...I screwed up. I wish there was a way I could undo all of it. I want her back, more than anything in the world.

My phone buzzed, which made me jump a bit. I grabbed it and looked at it. Oh my god...she replied...I read it and smiled a little.

I replied, "I already tried that...it doesn't work. Nothing works if you aren't here."

"Mitch, sending me texts saying how much you miss me, will not bring me back. I'm back with Mason..."

She's back with Mason!? Oh, hell, no.

I quickly replied, "We both know that won't last. You didn't love him the first time, you won't love him this time."

She simply said, "I know."

**Alex POV-**

I fell asleep after talking to Mitchie and woke up around eleven with a kiss from Mason. He made me breakfast in bed and got me flowers. My heart cracked. Why does he have to be so sweet? I don't love him, yet he still finds a way to break my heart. Knowing I'm going to end up snapping his heart again, breaks mine. What have I gotten myself into?

Mason and I had a date after breakfast. It was just kind of a blur to me. We went to the park, went to a movie, then hung out with Harper and Zeke. Harper just stared at me with a disapproving look the whole time, and Zeke, well, he didn't even look at me at all. He only flashed Mason confused glances, but Mason would always dismiss them.

Harper stood, "I'm gonna go get something from the kitchen. Alex, you should come with me."

She didn't even give me the choice. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I sighed, "Mitchie cheated on me..."

"So you go back to Mason? Alex, you don't love him, you're only going to make your sore heart worse!"

I leaned against the counter, "What do you want from me, Harper? My girlfriend freaking cheated on me!"

She started to leave, "Go slap the girl she was with, forgive Mitchie, and give her one last chance. You're in love with her, I can see it in your eyes."

I rejoined my friends on the couch. Mason pulled me close and laced his fingers with mine. He talked with Zeke, who was holding Harper in his lap, and I just looked at Mason. I took in all of his features. His dark brown, messy hair. His brown eyes, his moist and smiling lips, and his fingers interlocked tightly with mine. I could see the happiness in his eyes, but that was all a show. Deep down, he was incredibly sad, but I'm sure I was the only one who noticed. He knows I don't love him, he knows that this won't last, and it's slowly ripping apart his heart. He noticed me looking at him, and glanced over. I gave him a small smile and a small peck on the lips. He smiled and gently squeezed my hand.

Zeke broke in, "I'm sorry, but I am utterly confused."

Mason looked over at him, "Zeke, drop it."

Harper looked confused, "Wait, does he know?"

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, he knows."

Mason glared at Zeke, "She broke up with Mitchie and she's back with me, okay, Zeke?"

He shook his head, "No, not okay. Did you make her do it? Did you drive her to break up with that girl? That girl made her happy, more happy than you do. I don't support it, but Alex is my friend, and I want her to be happy. I want you to be happy, too, Mason, but you aren't happy in that relationship, either."

Mason pulled his hand from mine and ran his fingers through his hair, "Shut up, Zeke."

Harper sighed, "Mason...you know he's right..."

I slowly stood, "I'm gonna just...go..."

Mason stood and hugged me, "Don't go...I love you..."

I gently pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I don't love you."

I glanced around at everyone, then went home.

***

I was curled up in my bed, sobbing, when I made the decision to call Mitchie. It rang and rang, but no one answered. Why would she answer? I told her to back off...she probably moved on...I'm so stupid...I want her back. I tossed my blanket over my head and cried some more.

A little later, I worked up my nerve and went to Mitchie's house. I knocked, no answer. I rang the door bell, no answer. I was about to ring it again, when Mitchie opened it. She had on girl boxers, a tank top, slippers, and had bedhead.

She scratched the back of her neck, "Oh, hey..."

"...bad time?"

She licked her lips, "No, no, I was just...with someone."

"O-oh..."

She started to reach out to me, "Lex-"

I stepped back and shook my head, "You two have fun..."

I took off running, tears streaming down my face. The harsh reality slowly set in. I lost her...

Sleep didn't come at first that night. All that came was the sharp pain in my chest, the numb feeling in my stomach, and the warm tears down my cheeks. I was shattered, I was nothing. She moved on...she's done with me...we're...over...Is this how Mason feels? I hope not...because this is the worst thing in the entire world. How could I let this happen? Everything is crumbling down...all my happiness, all my plans, all my love. I eventually cried myself asleep with those thoughts racing through my mind.

***

I woke up with blood-shot, raw, and burning eyes. Too much crying. I rolled out of bed and showered, ate a little, then curled back up in my bed. I dragged my phone off my nightstand and unlocked it. Nothing. No calls, texts, or anything. I bit into my lip as the tears built up once more.

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door.

Justin called, "Lexi! Mitchie's here!"

I took a deep breath and yelled back, "Send her up!"

I heard footsteps make their up the stairs and then my bedroom door opened. I slowly sat up, wiped my eyes, and watched Mitchie close the door. She turned around and kind of froze when she saw me. She snapped out of it, then sat down next to me.

"Hey, Lex..."

I sighed, "Why are you here?"

"To see if you were okay...and by the looks of it, you aren't..."

"Oh, I'm just wonderful..."

She rested her hand on top of mine, "I'm sorry."

I looked away, "Okay?"

She sighed, "Is there something I can do?"

"Go be with your girlfriend."

She moved closer to me, "She's not my girlfriend. She's my ex. It meant nothing...my heart was broke and hurting...she came over to try and fix it."

"I think you should go..."

"No."

I looked at her, "What?"

"I said no, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here for as long as it takes to make you feel better."

"Mitch...that's not your job anymore."

She lightly kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Just because you broke up with me...doesn't mean my feelings changed."

I slowly looked over at her, "I-I..."

She shook her head, "I'm going to kiss you now."

She cupped my face in her hands, wiping away my tears with her thumbs, and kissed me.

I slowly pulled away and looked down, "Mitchie...I mean it, leave..."

She looked a little shocked, "Alex...please...I'm sorry."

"I know...now, go."

She hesitated, but left. I cleaned myself up and decided to go for a walk. I needed to clear my mind and move on.

I ended up at Starbucks. I got some tea and took my seat. The place was so crowded with teenagers. I took a sip, then someone walked in. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. She was almost as stunning as Mitchie. She ordered something, then sat at the table across from me. I tried not to look, but I just couldn't help it. She was beautiful. She caught me looking at her, and glanced over. I shyly smiled and waved, then looked back to my drink. I heard the chair across from mine be moved, so I looked up. The girl was sitting at my table with me.

She smiled, "You seem lonely."

"Um, yeah."

"You look kind of sad, want to talk about it?"

I sighed, "Just a bad breakup."

She nodded, "I'm sorry...hey, want to go do something? I could help get your mind off of the pain."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

She smiled and stuck her hand out, "I'm Ariana."

I smiled and shook her hand, "Alex."

She pulled her hand away, "Pretty name."

I tossed my empty cup into the trash next to us, "Where are we going to go?"

"You'll see," she winked.

I laughed a little, "You're awfully friendly to strangers."

She tossed her empty cup away and smiled, "Only the pretty ones."

I raised my eye brow, "You think I'm pretty?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

I smiled and winked, "You're very pretty, too."

She slowly smiled. Neither of us had to say it, we both some how just knew. We knew that there was a spark between us. We stood and walked out together. She led me to her car, then climbed into the driver's seat.

She started driving, "What was her name?"

"Who's?"

She glanced at me, "The ex."

"Oh...Mitchie..."

Her eyes widened a bit, "Mitchie? Like, Mitchie Torres?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her the first day she moved here! I had no idea she was a lesbian!"

I laughed a little, "Yeah..."

"Well...let's not talk about her anymore...This is a date, and on dates, you aren't suppose to talk about exes."


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour into our date, we were laughing and had our fingers laced together. My phone would go off every two minutes, and I knew who it was, but I just let it buzz. I was having fun, I didn't need to talk to Mitchie. We were at the beach, but we hadn't gone in the water. We didn't have swimming suits. So, we rolled up a pant legs a little bit, and let the waves run over our feet.

Ariana pulled her hand away from mine and put her hands in her back pockets, "Having fun?"

I smiled, "Yeah...a lot of fun."

She smiled at me, "Good, but now it's time for you to answer that dang phone."

I laughed and shook my head, "It's just Mitchie."

"Here, let me answer."

I tugged my buzzing phone out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She tapped answer and put it on speaker, "Hellooo?"

"Uh, who's this?"

"Alex's date, who's this?"

She paused, "Um...I'm Mitchie...where's Alex?"

"Right here, but she's busy."

"With what?"

Ariana smiled, "Doesn't matter, but you need to back off, kay?"

"What's your name?"

"Ariana. Remember me?"

Mitchie sighed, "Are you fucking kidding me? You're trying to steal my girlfriend?!"

"She came with me voluntarily."

"Whatever," then she hung up.

Ariana handed me back my phone and smiled. She looked so cute. Her red hair flowing with the wind, her little smile, her everything. I stepped closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged back, resting her head on my shoulder. I was happy, but at the same time, not. This didn't feel right...It wasn't my Mtchie... Ariana didn't hold me right. She didn't look at me right. She didn't talk to me right. She just wasn't Mitchie. I wanted Mitchie...but at the same time, I didn't. Mitchie cheated and broke my heart...but I love her...I love her...how come I didn't realize this before?! I am in love with her! I slowly pulled away from Ariana and smiled casually...but on the inside, I was screaming. I wanted to bolt away from her, off the beach, and straight to Mitchie. I wanted to kiss her and tell her how much I love her. Why didn't I, though? I was afraid. I didn't want another broken heart and I didn't want to break another person's heart. I already crushed Mason, more than once. I crushed Mitchie, even though she crushed me, too...and now...I'm going to crush Ariana. She's so sweet and nice, I can't do that to her.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of it and smiled, "Yeah, I'm perfect."

She smiled and interlocked her fingers with mine, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Where?"

"Pizza Parlor work for you?"

So many memories at that place, "Yeah, sure, I love that place."

She smiled, "Me too."

***

We were nearly done eating, when I familiar car pulled up into the parking lot. My eyes widened as I watched Mitchie get out of her car. Why did we have to pick the window table? Mitchie saw me within two seconds flat.

I quickly stood up, "Hey, Ari, maybe we should go."

She shook her head, "I'm not done yet."

Mitchie burst through the doors and walked over to us.

Ariana glanced up at her, "I now see why you wanted to leave."

I sighed, "Mitch, go order your food, we were just leaving."

Mitchie placed her hands on my shoulders and made me sit down in the booth, then sat next to me. She stared across the table at Ariana. Ariana only laughed and took a bite of pizza.

Mitchie spoke, "You should go, before I slap you."

She rolled her eyes, "I think that's Alex's decision."

They both looked at me, expecting an answer. It was too much pressure. I had two hearts in my hands, and I didn't want to break either one. Mitchie noticed what was racing through my mind, somehow, and looked back to Ariana.

"You can't just put that much pressure on her, she's not good under pressure."

She looked to Mitchie, "I wasn't putting anything on her, it was a simple question. Does she want me or does she want you?"

I stood up on the seat, stepped over Mitchie, and jumped onto the ground, "I know exactly what I want...but I just don't want to hurt anyone."

Ariana smirked, "I'm sure Mitchie can take it."

I glanced at her, "I...I'm...ugh!"

I ran out of the building and to the park. I sat under the slide, my knees hugged to my chest. Mitchie and Ariana were soon to enter my line of vision. They saw me right away and bolted over.

Mitchie was out of breath, "Damn, you run fast."

I nodded, "Yeah...I know..."

Ariana spoke, "Please, Alex, just pick one of us and get this over with."

"I can't just pick one of you. You guys have no idea how hard this is for me. I hate hurting people, but I always end up doing it."

Mitchie sighed and sat next to me, "Well, I understand, because I know how painful it feels when you hurt someone..."

She was referring to when she cheated on me. She hurt me, then later she hurt her ex. Ariana sat on the other side of me.

I sighed, "I already picked...I just cant say it..."

Ariana whispered in my ear, "Whoever you pick, we'll understand. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I glanced at her, then looked to Mitchie, then stared up at the sky.

I mumbled, "I'm in love with you, Mitchie."

We all just kind of froze. Mitchie was in shock, Ariana was crushed, and I was just...everything. Ariana just stood up, brushed off her pants, and walked away. Not saying a single word to me. I looked to Mitchie, she was staring at the ground, processing this.

She mumbled, "Say it again..."

"I'm in love with you..."

She nodded, "...was just checking..."

"Well...are you going to say it back?"

She slowly smiled and looked up at me, "I love you, too, baby."

She scooped me up, ducked out from under the slide, and spun me in circles. I laughed and pecked her cheek. She gently sat me down, but wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. Her lips crashed down onto mine as she pulled me in closer. I wrapped my arms around her neck and started to smile. She slipped her lips away and smiled.

She whispered, "I've missed you like crazy."

"I've missed you, too..."

"I really am sorry for everything. I just love you so much...when you didn't say it back...I was beyond crushed-"

I pecked her lips, "Shh, babe, you're forgiven."

She lightly kissed my neck, "Come back to my house with me?"

I bit my lip, "Okay..."

***

We pulled up into her driveway, then got out. She laced her fingers with mine and gently pulled me inside. She half waved at her little sister and her babysitter. She led me to her room. She closed and locked the door behind us. She plopped down onto her bed, pulling me on top of her. I sat down on her stomach and laced both my hands with hers. I leaned down and slowly kissed her. Her hands traveled up my legs and gripped my waist. It was like we were picking up where we left off. I slipped my lips away from hers and brushed them down her neck. Her breathing picked up as my lips crashed down along her neck. She flipped us over so she was sitting on my stomach now. She slipped her hands under my shirt and slowly started tugging it off. Once mine was off, I did the same to hers. Her warm lips brushed along my stomach as I let a small moan escape my lips. Her shaky hands found their way to the button of my pants, but she paused.

She took a deep breath, "Want me to stop?"

I shook my head, "No."

She smirked and continued.

***

The next morning, the sun shining brightly through the window woke me up. I crawled out of bed and yanked the curtains closed. They were only cracked open a bit, we made sure they were closed last night. I tossed on my clothes and checked myself in the mirror. I dragged Mitchie's brush through my messy hair, then returned to her. She was slowly waking up.

She mumbled, "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock, "Almost two in the afternoon."

She rubbed her face and sat up, "We should go check on Maddie. She's never been alone for this long before."

I stood, "I'll do it, you wake up."

She grabbed my wrist, "Kiss first."

I smiled, leaned down, and pecked her lips, "Love you, angel."

She smiled, "I love you, too, beautiful."

I slipped my wrist away and walked into the living room. Maddie was sitting on the floor, coloring in her book. I walked to the kitchen, where my mouth fell ajar. I see Maddie tried to make herself some breakfast... There was sugar sprinkled all over the floor, flour powdered all over the counters, chocolate syrup spilled on the table, and the fridge was wide open. I quickly shut the fridge, then jogged off to Mitchie's room.

She groggily mumbled, "How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine, but it's your kitchen I would be worried about."

She sat up and stared at me blankly, "Oh no..."

I nodded, "Yeah..."

She tossed the blanket off of her, threw some clothes on over her underwear and brushed past me. As she did, she lightly ran her fingers over my stomach. I smirked and followed her. She groaned when she entered the kitchen.

She yelled, "Madison Torres!"

Maddie slowly walked into the kitchen, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Mitchie glared at her, and she instantly knew what to do. Maddie grabbed to broom and started cleaning up. Mitchie brushed some hair behind her ear, grabbed a washcloth, and started cleaning up the chocolate syrup. I figured I should help, too, since it was half my fault Mitchie didn't get up on time. I grabbed some paper towel and started cleaning up the flour.

Mitchie glanced at me, "You don't have to help, babe."

I shrugged, "It's kind of my fault."

"How?"

I smirked, "I kept you up all night."

She laughed and winked, then went back to cleaning.

Maddie asked, "Why'd she keep you up?"

My eyes widened and I looked to Mitchie. Mitchie was staring at Maddie, trying to think of a response.

She scratched the back of her neck, "We were up talking all night."

"Talking about what?"

Mitchie kind of panicked, "Politics."

I let a small laugh escape my lips, so I quickly covered my mouth.

Maddie nodded, "Oh, okay," and went back to cleaning.

Demi playfully glared at me, I innocently smiled back.

***

Once we were done cleaning, Mitchie sent Maddie off to her room. As soon as we heard her door close, Mitchie pressed me against the wall.

She shook her head, "I can't believe you put me in that situation."

I laughed and shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

She licked her lips, "It wasn't, I need payback."

"What kind of payback?"

She smirked, "Dinner with your parents tonight."

My smile fell, "Mitch...they don't know..."

She pecked my lips, "It's about time they find out."

I shook my head, "N-no, babe, I can't!"

"You love me, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course, with all my heart."

"Then it's time they know."

I sighed, "I don't know..."

She laced her fingers with mine, "I'll be there the whole time. If you get scared, just pretend I'm the only one there with you."

I looked down, "O-okay..."

She softly kissed me, then pulled away from me, "Go home and get ready, don't forget to warn your parents."

"Okay..."

She kissed my forehead, "I love you, Alex."

I gazed into her eyes, "I love you, too, Mitchie."

***

My mom was making dinner with my dad and little brother. In the mean time, I was freaking out with Justin. He kept trying to calm me down, but nothing was working. I needed Mitchie. I needed her to hold me and rock me. I needed her to kiss me and tell me it was going to be okay. I needed my angel. Justin was my substitute. He held me close and swayed us. Just then, the doorbell rang, sending my heart flying out of my chest.

Justin pulled away, "It's going to be okay. Take a deep breath."

I shook my head, "No, I can't do this!"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes, "Yes, you can."

I heard the front door open and my mom greet Mitchie.

My mom said, "Oh, you must be Mitchie! Well, don't you look lovely!"

I could hear the smile in her voice, "Thank you, ma'am."

My mom chuckled, "You don't have to call me ma'am! Come in, come in!"

The door closed and my heart rate picked up even faster. I squeezed Justin's hand, and he flashed me a reassuring smile. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and Justin left. I sighed and followed after him. My dad and Max were setting the table, while my mom and Mitchie chatted. Mitchie's eyes shifted over to me as she talked. This made my mom turn around.

She smiled, "There's my girl! When did you meet Mitchie? She's such a lovely girl, she seems like a great friend."

I mumbled under my breath, "Oh, trust me, she's great."

"What was that, sweetie?"

I looked at her and smiled politely, "Nothing, mom."

"Well, let's go have some dinner."

My family disappeared into the kitchen, so I quickly kissed Mitchie. She smiled and followed me into the kitchen. My dad sat at one end of the table, my mom at the other. Mitchie and I sat next to each other, Justin and Max sat across from us. My parents had made tacos.

Once we were done eating, the chatting started. Justin kept flashing me this expecting look. I couldn't tell if Mitchie was, I didn't even look at her.

My mom looked to me, "So, is this the girl you've been spending all your time with? Or has that been Mason?"

I flickered my eyes down at the table, "Actually, Mason and I broke up a while ago."

She gasped, "What? Why? What happened?"

I sighed and looked at her, "He just wasn't the one for me. I wasn't happy, so I left him."

"Well, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, trust me."

She nodded, "So, Mitchie is the one you've been sleeping over at, then, right?"

I played with the tablecloth, "Uh, yeah."

I felt Mitchie's hand land on my knee and squeezed, trying to comfort me. I glanced at her, then looked back to my mom.

My mom smiled at me, "You two already seem like sisters."

I shook my head, "No, please, don't call us sisters."

"Why not?"

I bit my lip and glanced at Max, "Max, sweetheart, go play."

He nodded and ran off.

I looked back to my mom, "Because sisters don't fall in love with each other and...sleep with each other."

My dad chocked on his water, Mitchie kind of jumped at the information I shared, my mom stared at me with wide eyes, and Justin just watched me. A silence set over all us, it was a painful silence. I glanced around at everyone. My mom was in shock, Justin was neutral, Mitchie looked kind of worried, and my dad...he was between confused and pissed.

Justin broke the silence, "I'm happy for you, Alex."

My dad glared at Justin, "Happy? Not only is she not a virgin, but she's a homosexual!"

I added, "I think, maybe, I'm just bisexual."

My dad ignored my comment and looked to my mother, "Do you agree with this?!"

My mom didn't say anything, she was just kind of frozen there. I looked to Mitchie, who was already looking at me. The next thing I did, I probably shouldn't have done, but I did. I cupped Mitchie's face in my hands...and kissed her. It wasn't a little kiss, either. No, it was a passionate and long kiss. I slipped my lips away, but kept my face against her's, and looked at my family. My dad's jaw was hanging open, my mom looked like she was about to faint, and Justin was showing me two thumbs up. Something tells me things are just going to spin down from here...

I spoke loudly, "I'm utterly and completely in love with her."

My mom stood, "Well, I'm full, help me with the dishes, girls?"

My dad glared at her, "Sit down, Teresa, we aren't just dropping this."

"What are we going to say, Jerry? Huh?"

He stood and his eyes flickered me to, "I will not lose my daughter to this."

Justin scoffed, "You say that like it's a fucking disease! Grow the fuck up, dad!"

He slammed his fists onto the table, "You will not speak to me like that, Justin Russo!"

I broke in, "Um, he already did, and he's right."

My mom yelled, "Everyone needs to just quiet down! We are right next to each other!"

Max ran in, "What's everyone yelling about?"

We all yelled back, except Mitchie, "Nothing!"

He jumped and ran away. My mom sighed and chased after him. By now, we were all standing, including Mitchie. I'm pretty sure she was about to leave, but could you blame her? Justin faced my father again.

Justin spoke, "As I was saying, you need open your fucking mind to this! She's your god damn daughter! She's still the same person, she just fell in love with a girl!"

"It's just not natural! She's not natural!"

I blurted out with tears streaming, "Fuck you, dad!"

I kicked my chair away from me and bolted out of the house. I, of course, bolted straight to Mason's house. Reflex, I guess. I burst through the front door, only to be confronted by Mason, Zeke, and Harper. The second Harper saw my tears, she engulfed me in a hug. Mason was soon to join the hug.

He whispered, "What happened, Lexi?"

I sobbed, "I-I came out...a-and..."

Harper rocked me, "Shh, we get it, you don't have to say it."

Mitchie and Justin ran in the front door, out of breath, and joined the hug. I heard Zeke sigh, then felt him also join the hug.

After a few minutes, everyone pulled away, and Mitchie pulled me securely into her arms. I glanced at Mason, who was eyeing us. He saw me looking and flashed me a small, but honest smile. I looked away and buried my head into Mitchie's shoulder.

Justin spoke, "Mom and dad are arguing up a storm...Dad wants to kick you out, mom just doesn't know what to think, but she doesn't want you out."

I sighed and mumbled, "He can fuck off, if he doesn't want me, I'll disappear from his life. But I'll be damned if I disappear from your, mom's, and Max's lives."

Justin asked, "Well, what are you going to do?"

I pulled away from Mitchie and sighed, "Not move out, that's for sure. I can't just drop my family because I'm not 'daddy's little girl' anymore."

Mitchie reached over and took my hand, "I'm sorry, babe...this is all my fault..."

I shook my head, "No, it's not. You were right to want me to do this, I just approached it in the wrong way. Don't you even dare to think it was your fault."

She sighed, "I should get going...I have some stuff I need to do at home..."

"I'll walk you out..."

I led her out and started walking her to my house, where her car was, but stopped us.

"I know you don't have anything you have to do at home."

She looked up at the sky, "I just feel so responsible."

I placed my hands on her warm neck and gently pulled her down for a kiss. After a few seconds, her hands were on my hips, pulling me closer. In the distance, we could hear a group of guys cheering. Mitchie started to pull away because of it, but I wasn't going to let some immature assholes take my Mitchie away. I pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss. I felt her begin to smile, which made me smile. I slipped my lips away and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. They just make me melt. Everything about her makes me melt. I just love her so much. Her eyes flickered over to the chanting boys. Her right hand slid off my hip, lifted up, and stuck up the middle finger. They laughed and started running over. They surrounded us, smirking.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "What do you freaks want?"

One laughed, "Awe, come on, beautiful. Can we get a name?"

"Why would it matter?"

Another spoke, "So we can give you a shout when we see you around."

One winked, "That way we can, ya know, hook up."

Mitchie pretended to gag, "Lesbian here, pal. Go off somewhere else."

"Well, what about your little friend?"

"She's my girlfriend. She's completely mine and you will back the hell off."

One reached over and put his hand on my lower back. Mitchie pulled away from me, grabbed the guy's arm, and twisted it until he cried out in pain. The rest rolled their eyes and stormed off, muttering angry things. The guy who she twisted the arm of, glared, then made off with his friends. Mitchie returned her arms around my waist and sighed.

I spoke, "Babe, they were just messing around..."

"I know...but you're mine...I don't like it when people touch you..."

I laughed a little, "You can't stop that completely, baby."

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know, but if some pig comes up and touches you...well, he might lose his hand."

I softly kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

We reached my house and we could hear my parents screaming, from outside. Max was sitting on the steps, crying. I signaled for Mitchie to get in her car, then scooped Max up, and put him in the backseat. I hopped up front next to Mitchie.

Mitchie drove to the park. Max smiled as soon as we parked and ran straight to the swings. Mitchie and I sat on the hood of her car. We laced our fingers together, and I rested my head on her shoulder. I always feel so safe when I'm with her, she is definitely the one for me. I leaned over and pecked her cheek.

She smiled down at me, "I love you, baby."

I smiled and lightly kissed her, "I love you, too, babe."

A male voice laughed, "Funny seeing you here, Lex."

My eyes flickered over at him and I sighed, "Hi, Dean, what do you want?"

His eyes shifted to Mitchie, "So, you cheat on me with Mason, then dump me for him...then decide you like girls?"

"I didn't just 'decide I like girls,' Dean."

He chuckled, "Whatever it is, it's stupid."

Mitchie glared, "How is it stupid?"

He put his hands up in defense, "I wasn't calling you stupid, I was calling Alex's decisions stupid. She just can never make up her mind. She's always changing it. Haven't you noticed that?"

Mitchie shrugged, "Well, yeah, sometimes."

I elbowed her gently and whispered, "Don't agree with him!"

Dean laughed, "You two have fun," he winked at me, "Give me a call when you change you mind, babe."

That would normally pissed Mitchie off, but this time it didn't, which worried me. The things he said must of stuck in her mind. Great, just great.

I spoke, "Don't listen to him, babe, I won't change my mind like that ever again. I want to be with you forever, I know that for sure. I love you so much it hurts."

She smiled at me, "Oh, I'm not worried about anything he said, I was just thinking of ways to break his arm. We're in a park, that's why I didn't do anything."

I laughed a bit, "That's my girl."

She pecked my lips, "I just love how you tolerate my short temper."

I smiled, "I think it's absolutely adorable."

Her eyes fell to my lips, "I really want you right now..."

I pulled away from her and laughed, "Shut up!"

She smirked and shrugged, "Just sayin'."

Max tapped my knee, "Is this what mommy and daddy were yelling about," he pointed to Mitchie.

Mitchie's face fell flat and I sighed.

I leaned down, "I love Mitchie, Daddy doesn't, but it'll be okay."

He looked confused, "You love her? Like you love me?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I...I love her like mommy loves daddy."

Max paused and glanced between the two of us, confused. He had never been exposed to this, he had never been given the chance to understand this, confusion is understandable...plus, he's eight. I flickered my eyes over at Mitchie, she was nervously watching Max. I had already lost my father, she was probably worried that I would lose Max. To be honest, I wasn't too worried about it. I doubt he'll even understand.

Max spoke, "Then why is daddy so mad?"

"Um, well, sweetie, this kind of love that Mitchie and I share...isn't...accepted by all."

He gave me a confused look, "Why not? It's just love. No different then the love daddy shares with mommy."

I smiled a bit, "Not everyone realizes that, pumpkin."

He frowned, "That's stupid."

"Yeah, sweetheart...it is."

He ran off to play, again. I looked over at Mitchie, she was kind of staring in 'awe' at my brother. He's probably the most accepting little boy- no, most accepting person in the world. Mitchie noticed me looking and glanced over. She turned her head a bit and leaned in for a kiss. Once her lips were about to touch mine, I pressed my finger against them, gently pushing her back.

She pouted, "Why not?"

I gestured around us, "Family park."

Her eyes were locked on my lips, "That sure wasn't stopping you earlier."

I laughed a bit, "Well, it's stoppin' me now."

She groaned, "Fine."

I smiled, pecked her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "There'll be plenty of time for it later."

Her eyes kind of lit up, but she didn't comment on what I had said. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, so I yanked it out and checked it. It was a call from my mom. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer it...I'm sure it won't be good news.

I tapped answered, "H-hello?"

My father spoke, "Think you could just disappear, huh? Just leave this argument and be with that girl? Alex Marie Russo, get your ass back here or so help me God, I will disown you."

I hesitated, but replied with, "Then do it. Disown me, I dare you. See if I fucking care, Jerry."

I could hear the glare in his voice, "Get. Your. Ass. Home. NOW!"

I smirked, "No."

He screamed and cussed me out in Spanish for about five minutes, before I decided to just hang up. I hopped off the hood of the car. Mitchie started to jump off, but halfway down, I caught her by her waist and spun her around. She laughed and I slowly let her slide down my body until her feet touched the ground. Her eyes met mine, and as they did, she desperately searched them. I wasn't really sure what for, but she looked like she was trying to find an answer to something.

I whispered, "What?"

"I just...I love you so much..."

I slowly smiled, "I love you more, Mitchie Devonne Torres."

She softly kissed me, then whispered, "I love it when you say my name."

I pulled away before things got too intense and laughed a little. By now, nearly every male eye was on us, and about half the girl's eyes were on us. Mitchie winked at a few, which made me laugh and them quickly turn away. She always knows how to deal with situations in the right way. One of her many amazing qualities. I still can't believe she's mine...all mine...it's so surreal. She's mine...

About an hour passed before we assumed things had died down back home...at least a little bit. We still weren't taking our chances. We had Harper come pick Max up, then Mitchie and I went to her house. Her parents were out on some trip and her little sister was staying at a friend's house for the week. We were completely alone. Mitchie laced her fingers with mine and we went to the kitchen. I gently pulled my fingers from hers and hopped up on the counter. Mitchie rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat.

She spoke into the fridge, "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

She glanced at me, "Wanna order some pizza and have a date night?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

She ordered the pizza, while I dug through her movies, trying to find something we'd both like. I knew I wanted a horror movie, so she would hold me. Well, she'd hold me either way, but this still gave me an excuse to hold her tightly. I settled on the Grudge and waited for her. She brought out our pizza and sat it on the coffee table. I was sitting on the floor, so she knelled down, and lightly kissed me.

She pulled away and licked her lips, "What are we watchin'?"

I slowly smiled, "Horror movie."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Of course."

I laughed and stood, looking into her eyes, "Come on, I thought you'd enjoy holding me."

She smirked, "I will, but I still would have held you even if we watched a children's movie."

I smiled, "I know."

I slipped in the movie and we ate while the advertisements played. We finished eating just in time for the play menu to pop up. Mitchie grabbed the remote and clicked play. She looked to me and opened her arms. I smiled and curled up in her lap. My arms wrapped around her neck, my head resting on her shoulder, and her arms wrapped securely around my waist. I just love the way she holds me...

About half way through the movie, we were no longer paying attention. I was laid out on the couch, tucked under Mitchie, and she brushed her lips down my neck. My arms were around her neck and I was biting down hard on my bottom lip. Don't ask me how we ended up like this, because I'm not even sure myself. One minute, we were hiding from the Grudge, the next, her tongue was in my mouth...not that I'm complaining. Her lips trailed along my neck, jawline, and occasionally made stops on my lips. Her hands slipped under my shirt as I felt her smile into my neck. She started tugging on my shirt, but then we heard the front door open. Mitchie cursed under her breath, quickly rolled off of me, and stood. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to calm down.

Maddie called out, "Mitch? I forgot my sleeping bag. You home?"

Mitchie paused the movie, winked at me, then left to help her sister. I hopped off the couch and walked over to their huge bookshelf. It was at least 10 feet tall, and filled firmly with books, but it looked like it was never touched. I felt warm hands slip under my shirt and locked together on my stomach. I glanced behind me and smiled at my stunning girlfriend.

She pecked my lips, "Maddie should be gone soon. Her friend's sister is waiting in the driveway while she gets her stuff."

I nodded, "You know this friend?"

She shrugged, "Little bit, why?"

"You just seem like you do."

"We used to have a thing, but that thing is long gone now."

I raised my eyebrow, "It better be."

She smiled at me, "Trust me, Lexi, I am all yours. No one in this world owns any of my heart, except for you, and you own my whole heart."

I couldn't help but smile, "I love you, Mitchie."

She gazed happily into my eyes, "I love you, too, Alex."

Some girl walked in and kind of froze when she saw us, "Oh, um, sorry to interrupt...but I need to borrow Mitchie for a second."

Mitchie's grip around me tightened a bit, "What for?"

"I need to show you something."

"Show me what?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just please come here for a second."

Mitchie whispered in my ear, "If you don't want me to, I won't."

I pulled away from her, "I'm not gonna tell you what you can and can't do. I trust you."

She softly pecked my lips, "Five minutes."

I nodded as she left. I peeked around the corner and watched them. I know I said I trust Mitchie, which I do, but I don't know this girl. Mitchie is stunning, sexy, and amazing, and that girl can see it. That girl is her ex, who probably wants her back. I mean, who wouldn't? The girl would step closer for a few seconds, then step back again. She'd lightly tap Mitchie's forearm and smile every now and then. If that doesn't show that someone's into you, then you're blind. Mitchie didn't even seem to mind it, which really bothered me. Only I can touch Mitchie...she's mine. I know I just talked to Mitchie about that not being possible...but now that I'm in her shoes...I can see what she means. The conversation looked like it was starting to get wrapped up, so I ducked back into the living room. Mitchie joined me a few seconds later and gave me a cute smile. I hugged her tightly and pecked her lips.

I pulled away, "What'd you talk about?"

I wasn't expecting her to tell me, but she told me in full detail, "She wants me back. She just kept going on and on about how we're perfect for each other. Every time she'd say that, I corrected her, because we aren't. We never were. It was all lust, not love. It's not like the relationship me and you have, Lex. I would never give up our relationship for anything, I love you...and I told her how much I love you. She doesn't believe it, and I don't think she ever will. She's in denial, and I'm sure that's not the last we'll see of her."

I sighed, "It's not like I can blame her."

"What do you mean?"

"If I were her, I'd want you back, too. You're beautiful, you're charming, you're sexy, you're everything anyone could want, and more."

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "You're so sweet, baby girl, but I only want you. I couldn't care less if anyone else wanted me. I just want you to want me, I just need you to need me."

I laughed a little, "Quoting songs now, are we?"

"The words just fit the situation perfectly."

I leaned up and lightly kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed me again, "I love you, too."

I glanced back at the movie, "Want to continue that?"

She smirked, "Continue the movie or continue what we were doing during the movie?"

I looked back at her and smiled, "Little bit of both."

She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "How about we just go to my room?"

I smirked, "That works, too."

***

I woke up to Mitchie's phone going off the next day. I grabbed it and looked to see who was texting her. It was Maddie, so I opened it, and replied like Mitchie would, then checked the time. Little after one in the afternoon. I slipped out from under the blanket, got dressed, and shook my sleeping beauty.

She groaned, "No, sleep time."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't make me get the water."

She peeked her eyes opened and glared at me, "If you do, I'll never kiss you again."

I smirked, "Rethink that, because that would imply you NEVER kissing me again."

She processed it, then dropped her head into the pillow, "Please, baby, let me sleep."

I sighed, "Maddie texted you, I replied, I'm going home."

She shot up like a bullet, "No, you're not."

"If you're just gonna sleep, yeah, I am."

She pouted, "You could just watch me sleep. I've been told I'm a pretty cute sleeper."

I lightly brushed my lips against her's and whispered, "The cutest, babe."

She smiled, "Then stay, please?"

I sighed and pulled away from her, "No, you want to sleep, so sleep. I have some stuff I should take care of at home, anyway."

She rubbed her eyes, "No way I'm letting you go alone. Let me get dressed, then we'll go."

I shook my head, "No, babe, I can handle this by myself."

She looked in my eyes, "I didn't ask if you could handle it. I meant it when I said that I will never let anyone touch you and hurt you. You are mine to love, to protect, to hold."

I smiled a little, "You have five minutes."

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, "You gonna leave so I can get dressed?"

I plopped down on her bed and smiled, "Nope, not like I haven't seen it before."

She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Perv."

Once she was dressed and ready, we left to go talk with my family. To be honest...I was beyond terrified. Thank God Mitchie will be there. As she drove, I reached over and rested my hand on her knee, then squeezed.

"You okay, babe?"

I sighed, "No..."


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie pulled up into my driveway and gave me a look that read, 'are you sure?' I leaned over, kissed her nose, and got out. I started to walk to the front door, and Mitchie was quick to join me. We laced our fingers together and continued walking. You could hear the yelling from out here. My mom, dad, and older brother. I wonder where Max is... Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine. Mitchie and I slipped inside. Justin and my dad were spitting insults back and forth, while my mom just screamed how they were being stupid. I closed the door behind us, which seemed to draw some attention. All eyes shot over to us. Justin gave me a weak smile, my dad glared, and my mom only sighed.

My dad clenched his teeth, "Nice of you to join us."

I smiled innocently, "Why, thank you, father."

Justin sighed and looked at me, "Alex, not the time to be sarcastic."

I shrugged and pulled my hand from Mitchie's, crossing my arms over my chest, "Dad's over-reacting. I'm still me. Nothing's changed. So...get. over. it."

My dad walked up to me, "Everything's changed, young lady. Not only has your mind changed...but the way I view you has changed," he spat, "You are not my daughter. I don't even know who you are."

My mom yelled, "Jerry, how dare you!"

He spun around, facing my mom, "Tell me you weren't thinking it! Go on, tell me!"

She glared, "I wasn't! She's still our daughter, the girl we raised and love!"

My dad shook his head, "No, no...she's not. She's screwed up now."

Justin walked over to my dad and got in his face, "Insult her one more time and you are dead."

My dad pushed Justin away, "Don't stick of for that monstrosity!"

For the first time since this argument began, Mitchie spoke, "That's e-fucking-nough. Who the hell do you think you are?! So the fuck what, she fell in love with a girl! What's the big deal? That's it's not right? Oh, please, Sir, tell me how it's not right to love someone unconditionally! I'm all ears, Sir!"

My dad got in her face, "You are a guest in my house, you will not speak to me that way. I can have you thrown in prison faster than you can say 'freak of nature.'"

Mitchie smirked, "Freak of nature."

My dad put his hand's on Mitchie's shoulders and shoved her against the wall, slamming her into one of our family portraits...shattering the frame. I grabbed my dad by the back of the shirt, and yanked him down to the ground.

I knelled down and looked directly into his eyes, "Insult me all you want, but touch her...and I will call the police. That is not a threat. I will do it."

He sat up and glared at me, "Get out of my house," he looked to Mitchie, "Both of you."

I stood and walked over to Mitchie. She was staring daggers into my father. I cupped her face into my hands and lightly kissed her.

I whispered, "You okay, baby?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine...are you okay?"

I smiled a little and nodded, "I'm okay."

My dad jumped up, grabbed me by my arm, and yanked me away from Mitchie, "Not in my house! You will not do that in my house!"

I tried to pull my arm away, "Let go! You're hurting me!"

The second I said that, it set something off in both Mitchie and Justin. They both grabbed one of my father's arms, tugged him off of me, and threw him onto the ground. Justin held him down while Mitchie called the police. I took a deep breath and looked to my mom. She walked over and hugged me tightly.

She mumbled, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, are you okay?"

I buried my head into her shoulder, "I'm okay. I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, baby."

I pulled away, "Speaking of mommy...where's Max?"

My mom's face dropped, "I thought you had him?"

I shook my head, "I had Harper bring him over last night..."

"Harper never came here last night..."

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and quickly dialed Harper.

She answered, "Heyo!"

"Do you have Max?"

She paused, "No? I dropped him off in front of the house last night...wait...do you mean he's gone?"

"...no one's seen him since yesterday..."

After searching around frantically for an hour, Mitchie and I ended up exhausted at the park. We couldn't find him anywhere and we were terrified. Mitchie slowly got desperate and started calling her friends, asking if they'd seem a little boy. She eventually got to that one girl's number, so she flashed me a look, and put it on speaker.

She answered, "Hey, Mitch."

"Hey, Ashley, have you seen a little boy who kind of looks like my girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, he's here. Madison wanted another friend here, and we saw him wondering around, so I picked him up."

Of course he'd be there. With...her. Of freaking course. Now we have to go there, and just, seriously?! Why, universe, why? Mitchie wrapped up her phone call and we went to her car. The ride was silent. I was pissed, and it was completely obvious. Mitchie knew why, so she wasn't going to ask.

Everything in me began to boil as we pulled up into her driveway. I did not want to be here, or have Mitchie be here.

Mitchie sighed, "Look, Alex, you need to just deal with this. It'll be literally two minutes, then we'll have Max and we'll be gone. Just...please...get over it for now?"

I glared at her, "Get over it? Whatever. Just go get Max, so we can leave."

"Lexi...don't be mad..."

I whipped my head back to the window, "Just go get Max."

Mitchie sighed and did as I said. I watched her go up to the front door and walked in without even knocking. She just looked so comfortable. She's only suppose to be comfortable with me...what's up with me? I've never been one to be the jealous type. I guess I just worry about losing Mitchie...she's a lot to lose, you know? I love her more than anything in this world. I know for a fact that I'm not the only one who sees how wonderful she is. I mean, if you can't see it, then you're either blind or just plain stupid. Mitchie returned to the front door, a huge smile on her face, and Max by her side. Mitchie sent Max off to the car while she stayed and laughed at something Ashley had said. Max climbed into the backseat, not saying a word to me. Not that it mattered, I probably wouldn't have listened, anyway. Ashley reached over and held Mitchie's wrist. Mitchie didn't do anything to stop it, either. She just continued to laugh and smile with her. The jealousy and anger just kept building up. I leaned over and punched the horn. They both kind of jumped and looked at me. Mitchie saw the look on my face and her smile instantly shrank. She quickly said goodbye to Ashley and ran back to the car. She ducked inside and drove off. I didn't blow up at her, yet. Max is in the car and the last thing he needs is more yelling.

Mitchie parked in our driveway and Max jumped out, going back inside. The police had already taken my dad away, so I knew he'd be safe. I unbuckled and turned in my seat so I was facing Mitchie.

She forced a smile, "Want to go-"

"No. I don't want to do anything, but talk. You said that you were over her. Sure didn't look like it. You said I didn't have anything to worry about. Definitely looked like I do."

Mitchie sighed, "We were just talking, Lex."

"No, that wasn't 'just talking.' That was flirting. You can't deny it, either, because you know it was, too."

She looked at me, "Okay, maybe she was flirting, but I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to me, Torres. You were smiling and laughing just as much as she was. The only thing you didn't do, that she did, was try to hold your hand...which you didn't stop, by the way."

"Are you just gonna yell at me? 'Cause if you are, you can get out."

I stared at her for a moment, then turned, opened my door, and got out. I started walking up to my front door when I heard Mitchie fumbling with her car door and jumping out.

She called out, "Alex, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, come back!"

I ignored her, went inside, and slammed the door shut. I calmly walked up to my bedroom and softly shut the door behind me...then I broke down. I started bawling my eyes out and throwing pillows. I dropped down onto the floor and hugged my knees to my chest, crying uncontrollably hard. How could she?! I hate Ashley, I hate her! She's stealing away my Mitchie...and Mitchie's not even putting up a fight! How could she! I'm losing her...by this time next week...I bet she'll be gone. She'll be all lovey with Ashley and have forgotten about me...like the little nothing that I am. I grabbed my phone and called Harper. She answered, asking if I had found Max, and after I said yes, I sobbed. I didn't say anything, just sobbed and sobbed. Harper didn't know what was wrong or what to do, but she tried her best to console me. None of her attempts work, I just cried into the phone for hours.

Once I had cried out all my tears and told Harper everything, I was calmed down a bit. Well, calm enough to stop crying and be able to function...but my heart was still aching. I may have been overreacting, but Mitchie and I had had one of our first real fights...and it was killing me. Sure, we kind of argued when she cheated, but we didn't fight. We just broke up, and that was that...but now...we're fighting...and I hated it.

I took a deep breath and left my room. It was late and my family had gone to bed. Well, Justin and Max were in bed. My mom was still at the police station, filling out paperwork and such. I peeked out the front window, to see if maybe my mom was actually home, but was greeted with a different car. Mitchie's car. Did she ever leave? She was laying out on the hood of her car, staring up at the stars, with tears streaming done her cheeks. I couldn't see her clearly, because she was a little far away and it was dark, but it looked like she had puffy red cheeks. Has she been crying for as long as I have? Probably... I sighed, slipped on my flip-flops, and went outside. I walked up to her car and climbed up on the hood next to her. She jumped a little and looked at me.

"Babe...I'm so sorry..."

I didn't respond, I just stared up at the stars. I knew she was sorry, but that didn't change what had happened. My heart was still aching and the memory was forever burned into my mind.

She sat up, "...you must really hate me now..."

I looked at her and sighed, "I could never hate you."

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that...you have every right to be upset...I should have stopped what was going on. I don't know why I didn't, but I really am sorry."

I sat up, "I know why you didn't stop it...Ashley is gorgeous and your ex. I'm sure she still has a place in your heart, even if you say she doesn't."

"I love you, Alex, only you."

I nodded, "I know that...but you can want to be with someone...without actually loving them."

"...what do you mean?"

"I mean...you can want to be with Ashley, even if you don't love her, even if you love me."

She shook her head, "But I don't want to be with Ashley! I just want to be with you...forever and ever."

I looked up at the stars, "Maybe...maybe we should take a...break..."

My heart snapped at the word.

Mitchie kind of jumped at the word, "No! Never! We don't need a break!"

"But we do...just so you can see if you want Ashley."

"I don't! Why do you keep fucking saying that?! I don't want Ashley! I never wanted Ashley! Even when we were together, I didn't want her! She never made me happy! She was just someone for fun, we never had a connection and we never will! She literally means nothing to me! The only person in this world that means anything to me is you, Alex...only you..."

"You don't need to yell..."

She let out a deep, aggravated breath, "You're missing the point, Lex."

"No, I got the point. Ashley was just your toy...but you're also missing my point."

"Which is?"

"You miss the fun she was. I'm not saying you miss her, so don't start yelling again, I'm just saying you miss the fun and no commitment she had."

She shook her head, "Not even close to true. I don't miss her or anything about her or anything about that relationship we had. You are all I want and all I need."

I slid off the car, "I want to say I believe you, because I really do want to believe you, but I just don't."

Mitchie jumped off her car and stood in front of me, "So...that's it? You're breaking up with me?"

I looked to the ground, then up at her, "Yeah...I guess I am..."

"Alex, this is ridiculous! You were just jealous and afraid of losing me...and now you're breaking up with me?!"

I sighed, "We're taking a break. Just so you can-"

"I don't want to be with Ashley! Get that through your beautiful little mind, please."

I laughed a little, "It has gone through my head. I get that you don't want to be with her...but I'm still setting you free."

"Lex-"

I brushed past her, "Once a cheater...always a cheater..."

I ducked inside before she could reply.

I was woken up at around eight in the morning by blaring music. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, though. I checked outside my window, which is where I saw Mitchie. She was sitting on the ground, plucking the grass, with a radio playing slow songs.

I called down, "Turn that off before you wake the neighbors!"

She glanced up at me and slowly smiled, "Let them wake up!"

"What are you even doing here, Torres?"

She stood, "Trying to win you back."

"May I ask, how do you plan to do that?"

She smiled, "Well, get your lazy butt down here, and I'll show you."

"Just a sec!"

I dragged a brushed through my hair, slipped into my clothes, brushed my teeth, yanked on my shoes, and ran outside to meet Mitchie. She clicked off the radio and picked it up. She used her other hand to grabbed my arm and gently pull me to her car. She tossed the radio into the backseat, opened my door for me, then we both got in. She started driving and my curiosity sparked up.

She spoke before I could question her, "Don't ask, because I won't tell you. Honestly, I'm just kind of freaking out right now."

I laughed a little, "Why? It's just me."

"I know, but I was expecting you to put up more of a fight."

I shrugged, "I didn't see the point," I looked at her, "You wouldn't have given up, anyway."

"Well, no, but still. I'm just shocked. Plus...we just broke up last night...and you're acting as if it didn't happen..."

"Would you like me to?"

She shook her head, "No, no, of course not. I'm just trying to figure you out."

There was nothing to really figure out. My heart belongs to her, I don't have to power to tell her no. When I broke up with her last night, I was just going off the adrenaline that the fight had caused. It was like I was on autopilot...but now, it's all me, and I can't turn her away. I love her more than anything. Will I take her back? If I can find the power to say no, then I will. I still think that we need this break, so she can...experiment. I still mean what I said last night, too.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

"What did you do last night? After I, ya know, dumped you."

She sighed, "I crumbled down in your driveway and cried for hours. I cried and cried until the sun came up, then I grabbed the radio out of my trunk, and played it outside your window."

"So...you haven't been to sleep?"

She shook her head, "I was just in so much pain...I'm still in a lot of pain...because I have the love of my life sitting right next to me, but she isn't mine."

"I was yours."

"Yeah...you were...but what I need you to say is that you are mine...not that you were..."

I sighed, "Mitch...I don't know when I'll be saying that again."

"...oh..."

Dagger to the heart. The way she said it...It sounded so defeated, so pain-filled, so hurt, so...not her. How did I become such a heart breaker? I never wanted to hurt anyone...but I ended up breaking three hearts. Mason's, Ariana's, and Mitchie's. I am a horrible person...

I looked to Mitchie, "Why do you love me?"

"...what?"

"You love me, tell me why."

"I could go on for days, Alex."

"Then do it, I need to hear it."

She pulled up in the park's parking lot, "Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

She unbuckled and faced me, looking right into my eyes, "I love the way you smile. I love the way your hair falls in front of your face. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you hold my hand. I love the way you know exactly how to make me smile or laugh. I love the way you talk to me. I love how I can be myself around you. I love the way you make me feel safe and free. I love the way you bend rules for me. I love the way you feel safe with me. I love how you have such a beautiful body and a beautiful mind. I love the way you kiss me. I love the way you hold me. I love how when you touch me, you send sparks all through me. I love how you are your own person. I love the way you do everything. I love the way you love me. I love how you are so caring. I love all your flaws, because they make you you. I just...love you."


End file.
